This invention relates to an induction system for a motorcycle and more particularly to an improved, compact, high-efficiency, air inlet device and filter arrangement for such vehicles.
Motorcycles like many other forms of motor vehicles powered by internal combustion engines provide substantial design challenges for the engineer. One area that is particularly important to the performance of an engine is the design and configuration of the air induction system for the engine. It is generally the practice to provide some form of air inlet device through which the atmospheric air is collected and delivered to the intake ports of the engine. Normally with most applications, a filter element is contained within this air inlet device.
Because of the extremely compact nature of motorcycles, the design and configuration of optimal air inlet devices is quite a problem. Frequently, the engine is positioned in the frame in an area below the fuel tank. If the engine is configured so that the induction system must be served through upwardly extending passages, scant room is available for the air inlet device.
For a variety of reasons, however, it is desirable to maintain relatively large air inlet devices. Also, it is important that the filter element be constructed and configured in such a way that it has a relatively large flow area. Unless the filter element is provided with a large flow area frequent servicing will be required. In addition, the filter element can quickly become restricted and the performance of the engine deteriorates significantly unless large areas are provided.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air inlet device for a motor vehicle such as a motorcycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and yet compact air inlet device and filter for a motorcycle.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an air inlet device and filter for a motorcycle wherein a large effective cross-sectional area is provided for the flow through the filter element but wherein the overall volume of the air inlet device can be maintained quite compact.